


Be Mine

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo assumed he was a mere Beta his whole life...that was, until Rey imprinted on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> ~~a.k.a the fic where I abuse the italics~~
> 
> Yoooo I wrote this in a jiffy but this is for @bittersnake/mnemehoshiko who so _desperately_ loves a sub Kylo

“I don’t need…an Alpha…” Kylo gritted out as pushed against the door, holding it closed in case _she_ broke through.

He panted softly and tried to ignore the throbbing erection that strained against his pants. If he could only get to his desk and get the _goddamn heat suppressant pills_ then maybe she would just go away once he stopped _fucking leaking hormones_. With his hand outstretched, he concentrated and tried to summon the Force to float the small bottle of pills to him. Why was it so hard? He strained and tried to keep his emotions in control but it was difficult. His heat was messing with his abilities, apparent from how the bottle remained unmoving on the side table, taunting him with its stillness.

“Urgh.” Groaning softly, he tried once more and almost shouted in triumph when the bottle rattled slightly. He could do this. Unfortunately, the millisecond his mind bubbled at his accomplishment, the door splintered and broke free from the hinges.

As he fell to the floor, carpet scratching under his palms and rubbing painfully against his trouser-clad knees, he pulled back and turned over. Stepping through the broken doorway was Rey, breathing heavily with eyes wild. She watched as Kylo recoiled at the sight of her and felt her heart twinge.

A low whine rumbled in her throat at the sight of her Omega so fearful of her. “Please, you need me. Let me – ah – help you.” She extended a hand to rest on his ankle, only for it to be kicked away from her aggressively.

“I don’t need anyone! Much less an _Alpha_!” Gasping heavily, he slid backwards until his back collided with the table he so desperately yearned to near before. Quickly reaching up, he grasped the bottle of suppressors in his sweaty hands and made a dash for the closet. He shut the door behind him with a loud bang and locked it, relishing at the cool doorknob under his warm palm.

“Please! You’ll get sick if you let it go!” Rey screamed, thumping on the door weakly. To be so close to her Omega but so powerless to give him what he so needed _burned_ her soul. “I’VE ALREADY IMPRINTED ON YOU!”

“HOW CAN YOU IMPRINT ON ME IF I’M A BETA?” Kylo shouted back as he pried the cap open with his shaking hands. Two innocuous blue pills fell into his hand, most of the contents almost spilling across the floor from the way his body trembled at how close his Alpha was.

“If you’re a Beta,” Rey started, her nails clawing at the soft wood and leaving shallow indents. “Then why did I imprint on you? If you’re a Beta, why are you in heat?” She paused in her words and pushed herself from the door, needing a temporary escape from the pheromones that soaked the room. “If you’re a Beta, why are you leaking?”

Kylo shuddered at how true her words were. All his life, he was led to believe he was an Alpha – no, he _assumed_ he was. However, as he grew older, the appeal of claiming Omega’s around on campus didn’t appeal to him in any way or form (and he knew he should be somehow remotely interested in that). As he aged well into his twenties, the Omega-telltale heat never came so he ruled that possibility out immediately. That only left one answer: Beta. He was a Beta and frankly, he was okay with that. He saw how crazed Alpha’s became when close to Omega’s in heat and he just didn’t see the appeal. With that in mind, he had continued his life as normal – graduating from college and finding a respectable job within the I.T industry, as normal as a Beta life can be.

…Until he met Rey.

She was an internal auditor sent from head office to assess the productivity of the staff. He thought it was weird at first how intense her stares were whenever their eyes met but he had always brushed it off as part of the job. Maybe she was just a really passionate auditor?

Oh, how mistaken he was.

One day, she leant in close to him and just _inhaled_ , breathing in his scent as he looked at her in question. “You’re my Omega,” she had whispered, her lips ghosting over the smooth skin of his neck.

He had laughed it off, not believing her at all. Despite this, he felt a pull towards her. Closing his eyes and just letting his senses spread, he sensed the Force rolling from her in waves – powerful waves. Assuming that it was the mere pull to a fellow Force user, he accepted her affections. How bad could dating an Alpha be?

Apparently, very bad? Especially, if you had a dormant Omega-gene that would only activate when imprinted with your true Alpha.

He _had_ been feeling slightly under the weather since her declaration but assumed it was just the weather. Probably coming down with a mild cold? He enjoyed her company – there weren’t many Force users around so it was refreshing to be able to just let go with a fellow user. It was enjoyable, if not slightly uncomfortable. His heart started to pick up whenever she was around, whenever she leant over with her cleavage slightly exposed for him (always _only_ for him). He would jolt when her fingertips brushed against his arm, blood roaring in his ears, making him see nothing but her.

Then, she invited to stay over the weekend at her place, wanting to take their relationship to the next level. What could possibly go wrong? Obviously his affections that were so absent whilst growing were finally catching up and at the age of thirty, he was more than ready to experience what everyone around him proclaimed was the best thing in the world.

_You’re my Omega_

That statement had repeated in his mind many times since it was first spoken. In a fit of worry, he grabbed some heat suppressants at a chemist on the way to her apartment. If he _was_ an Omega, it wouldn’t do to get pregnant straight away (although he was pretty sure it was near impossible to get pregnant anyways with his situation).

Apparently, being practically _immersed_ in the scent of your Alpha was enough to switch on any dormant Omega-genes and send you into heat, _immediately_.

‘Probably to make up for lost time,’ Kylo thought angrily as he felt the unmistakable wetness of his slick trickle down his legs and pool around his feet.

“Please,” croaked Rey from beyond the door. “I could take care of you _so well_.”

The way her voice dropped several octaves and uttered the last two words sent a shiver straight through his body, down his spine and made his cock twitch with excitement. Becoming too overwhelmed by the heat basking his body, he tossed aside the suppressants and shucked off his pants (sticky with the lubricant that just kept _leaking_ from his hole), grasping the length in his hand and furiously pumping it. He heard a choked sob from the other side but ignored it. If he could just finish by himself then he wouldn’t need her, he wouldn’t need _his Alpha_.

With saliva drenching his shirt clenched between his teeth, his tried to keep his moans to himself but some still slipped from his gagged mouth. It wasn’t enough. One hand wrapped around his stiff length, the other snaked around to his behind and gingerly touched his wet backside, recoiling slightly at how _thick_ and _slippery_ the liquid was. Gasping for more air, his shirt slipped from his mouth as he slid a finger into his hole experimentally. It wasn’t even _close_ to satisfying. Without a pause, he shoved another two, his three fingers buried to the knuckles as he thrusted into his hand in desperation.

He came with a soft cry, his hot white spurts painting the wooden panel in front of him. He watched his cum drip, the thickness rolling slowly down the door. With his hand still in his ass, his erection didn’t seem to go away, the head of his cock still bobbing in the air. Tears threatened to spill as he realised it simply was _not enough_.

“You still feel it, don’t you? The _need_. Let me help you.” Her words were so calm, extremely different to how rabid she was a moment ago.

“H-How? How can you help? Do you have any _idea_ how much this hurts? Do you even _know_ how much… _slick_ …is pouring from me? You can’t fill me the way I need to!” How can a female Alpha help him? If it was a male Alpha, then he would get the cock his ass needed, knotting and all, but _her_? He almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Female Alphas were rare for a reason.

“…and yet here I am, female Alpha _and_ a Force user…give me a chance to fuck you the way you _need_.”

A strangled cry and Kylo slammed the door open. “ _Fine_ but if you fail…I’ll leave and get what I want by… _other_ means…”

The dark look that crossed Rey’s face should have been an indication on how blasphemous his words were. Just think, her Omega _leaving_ her voluntarily because he didn’t trust her enough. A sly smile curled on her lips. When she was done with him, he won’t even _remember_ making the foolish suggestion.

Rey shuffled back until the back of her knees hit the bed. She sat down on the soft mattress and held out her arm, hand forming a cup gesture. With his lower body bare and skin flushed, Kylo looked at her in confusion before the distinct power of the Force clenched around his neck, squeezing his throat slightly before being lifted from his feet. It was so surreal, his body hovering just above the ground and yet, feeling weightless. Suddenly, his body rocketed forward into her outstretched hand, her cool fingers wrapping around the column of his neck before being thrown onto the bed below.

Legs caging his body, she hiked her skirt up to reveal _nothing_ , no underwear in sight to stop her smooth pussy from grinding into his throbbing cock. He sobbed at the contact, not realising just how _amazing_ it was to have her touch him. Pulling her blouse over her head and throwing her bra aside, she leant over and left sweet kisses over his chest, hand pinching his nipple every now and then. The sharp intake of air was indication enough of his enjoyment.  

As she ground against his thickness, he felt a tingle around his hole, like it was her fingers that asked permission to finger him, but her hands were currently tangled with his thick locks. “Mmm,” she hummed into his chest. “You smell absolutely _divine_. I _must_ taste you for myself.”

“Wha-“ Kylo couldn’t finish as his question died on his lips. He almost whined at the sudden absence of her weight on him but cried out in shock instead as his torso was lifted high into the air. “Rey-“ He was cut off again as he felt the uneven, leathery muscle of her tongue run up his hole, licking up the fluid that continuously spilled from him.

Another lick but this time from his hole up to the tip of his penis, tongue grinding into his slit that pearled precum. Her hands grazed and cupped his buttocks, giving it a slight squeeze before continuing further inwards. “So…much…slick…” She practically _scooped_ the slick from his hole and plunged _four_ fingers into him, thrusting into him and curling against his prostate. “Not enough,” she mumbled and _ripped_ free from his sopping hole. Tears fell freely from his eyes at how _good_ she felt in him but at the same time, how incomplete he was still.

As his eyes slipped closed, he missed the way she summoned something from under the bed and sat up with a cry at a thick object pushing into him. With the angle changing as he sat upright, it made his insides _clench_ and the dildo to _bump_ against his prostate. Wild eyes met Rey’s calm ones, waiting for her to continue, to do _something_ that would end this pain. With grace and poise, she gripped the base of his cock and almost _swallowed_ his length whole.

He fell back with a cry, a thin sheen of sweat drenching his body from his heat and his hormones. As her saliva coated his cock, she basically abused his hole with the phallic object, thrusting it deeply into him and twisting at the right time so that when it brushed against his prostate, his stomach flopped at how _amazing_ it was. As the head of his cock bumped against the back of her throat, he almost lost it when all of the sudden, there was no more bumping, only _more warmth._ She had taken him deeper into her throat, greedily sucking him as her only free hand petting his abdomen lovingly.  

She released him with a filthy _pop_ and looked up at him, knowing full well how saliva dribbled down her chin. Crawling across his body like a crazed athlete, she grabbed his face with her hands and smashed their lips together, tongue slipping in and tasting every inch of him. Carding her fingers through his hair, she clenched her fist and pulled, the ends of his hair biting his scalp from the forceful tug to an upright position. He wasn’t sure how long the dildo was but it sat snugly within him as he sat up properly.

Panting against his lips, Rey reached behind her and scooped some slick that was smeared _everywhere_ , coating the length that occasionally twitched against the dip of her back. She absolutely loved the way his cock felt in her palm, his girth and how his veins _pulsated_ in anticipation. As he lifted his hands to _caress_ her face, to just _cup_ her breasts, fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled them away. He felt a force push him back into the pillows, arms held up and above his head painfully. The wicked glint in her eyes made him gulp, half scared but half excited.

Even as she released his wrists, they remained firmly in place, a power pinning him to the bed and restricting his movements. His chest bounced rhythmically to his deep breaths, laying himself bare for Rey to do whatever she desired. He shivered at her firm, assertive touch, gripping his knees to be bent and tucked under, forcing his buttocks closer together and keeping the dildo firmly in place. The tightness of it all made his hole clench deliciously at the friction.

Thus there he was, legs tucked away with dildo buried within him to the hilt, arms pinned above his head and shirt pulled up and bundled near his mouth. Rey leaned forwards, her nails raking over his strong, toned body, the pads of her fingers playing with how they dipped over each muscle. With splayed hands, she rubbed at his nipples, satisfied at the pebbling skin.

With a sudden _whump_ , she dropped on the erection, impaling herself deeply on the thick girth that belonged to Kylo. She slipped her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, hard. From analysing his body alone, she had guessed how big he would be but actually having it deep inside her? It just made her _preen_ with happiness at her Omega. The tucked legs seemed to free up space, length thrusted even higher up, so that she could fuck every.inch.of.his.glorious.cock. Her hands ran up and down his midsection, loving how smooth and perfect his skin was, unable to resist taking a nipple between her teeth. She playfully bit down on the nib, enjoying how he sweated and panted so prettily, jolting at the pressure of her scraping teeth.

Once completely sheathed on the thick cock, she rocked and grinded, eyes slipping shut as she angled the hardness against her g-spot, hitting it _every time_. The sight of Rey above him, shoulders hunched and mouth flopping open obscenely made Kylo try to thrust upwards, the compulsion to arch his back further off the bed and please her…fill her. At the jerky movement of his hips, Rey’s eyes snapped open, sharp and deadly. Kylo let out a yelp at the pinch to his thigh.

“ _I’m_ the one doing the fucking here,” she growled, sitting up and rolling her hips in a way that it made Kylo see _stars_. She was so beautiful, hair wild and with her breathy sighs like an art form to him. The unexpected spike in affection made Rey’s eyes soften at him. “Do you feel it?”

_Stars_ , she was amazing. He definitely felt it, the power that coursed through his body and the attachment that grew fonder in his heart. “Yesss.” The smile that formed on her lips would have made Kylo stop and stutter if he wasn’t being ridden so hard.

Hands dropping to bracket his head, she stared into his eyes, his skittish eyes drowning in her lustful ones.

_Do you understand now? Our connection? You are…mine…_

Her voice spoke to him in his head but her lips never moved, eyes still locked on his. Hypnotically, his head tilted down in confirmation.

_Yes…_

Her tongue licked at the curvature where his neck and shoulder met, her ministrations making him shudder. Just as he felt the ghostly touch of the Force massage his balls, he heard an intake of air before feeling the unmistakeable bite of Rey’s perfect teeth, sinking deep into his skin and marking him as hers, _forever_. The ghost touches became more daring and rolled his balls, combined with the frantic rutting from Rey and the definite warmth of blood spilling from his wound, he felt a clench and then whiteness.

He panted, desperately sucking in air like his life depended on it. He heard the whisper of Rey chanting ‘ _mine, mine, mine_ ’ in his mind or ear – he wasn’t sure through his drunken haze from his orgasm. As his cock sputtered within her, her cunt seemed the _clench_ and _suck_ his spent cock, stopping him from slipping out of her. After what felt like aeons, her teeth released his flesh, her loving licks cleaning the blood that dribbled over his skin. With a groan and slight difficulty, he shifted onto his side and pulled his legs from under him, Rey’s legs wrapping and latching onto him in desperation.

Half expecting his cock to remain hard, he was pleasantly surprised at how clear his mind became, the crazy heat fading from his system. He knew it was temporary as most heats last a week but to be able to think without the hindrance of his hormones was like a breath of fresh air. He snuggled further into the smaller girl, her head still buried into the crook of his neck, constantly licking the mark she had branded him with.

Just as his eyes grew heavy and mind starting to doze, he heard a final whisper in his mind.

_Who is your Alpha?_

His sleepy mumble made Rey smile against his collar.

“You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~maybe I should actually start on my anthology fic now?~~


End file.
